


More than a Friend

by adenei



Series: Promises, Promises [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: Missing moment from Promises, Promises. Bill and Ron have a conversation before they set off for Hermione's house.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Promises, Promises [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861885
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	More than a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters.
> 
> I wasn't originally going to elaborate on how Bill had an inclination of Ron's feelings throughout, attesting it mostly to how everyone knew Ron and Hermione had feelings for each other, except for, you know, each other. 
> 
> Special thanks to Vivithefolle for the idea!!

Ron was pacing back and forth in his bedroom when he heard the knock on the door.  
“Yeah?”  
“Hey Ron, everything alright?” Bill walked in, using Ron’s response as an invitation. He noticed the half packed rucksack on the bed.  
“Er, yeah, I guess. Just trying to figure out what to pack. I have no idea what to wear to a bloody gala. I’m sure the muggles would have a right laugh if I showed up in dress robes.” Ron went back to his wardrobe and sifted through it’s contents again.  
“Well, Ginny let it slip to Fleur that she and Hermione would be taking care of your clothing situation. Something she called ‘dress the king’?” Bill shrugged as he watched Ron’s ears redden. “You’re more than welcome to borrow one of my dress shirts and ties, if you’d like. I’m sure your school trousers and shoes would work as well.”  
A flood of relief passed over Ron, “Thanks, Bill. I owe you one.”  
“That’s what brothers are for. I’ll be right back.” Bill returned a few minutes later with a garment bag and handed it to Ron. “You can add your trousers to the bag, and there’s a spot at the bottom for shoes.”  
Bill had always had a soft spot for his youngest brother, and felt that he related to him the most, despite the age difference. Even though he hadn’t been around that much since he graduated Hogwarts, Bill still tried to spend as much time as he could with his family. Now that he was home and working for Gringotts, he was noticing just how much Ron had grown up.  
“Anyways, I came to check if you were almost ready. Mum says we’ll need to leave in an hour.”  
“Already? Er, yeah, I suppose I’m almost ready. ‘Specially now I’ve got a back up sorted in case Ginny was having a laugh with Fleur.”  
“I know Ginny likes to joke, Ron, but something tells me she wouldn’t joke about that. And I’m sure Hermione wouldn’t invite you and not have a plan in place.”  
A hint of a smile crossed Ron’s lips. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” They stood there in comfortable silence before Ron blurted, “What if her parents don’t like me? I’ve only ever met them at the train station, and when they dropped her off to stay the past two summers.”  
“Ron, that’s ridiculous and you know it. If they didn’t like you by now, I’m sure Hermione wouldn’t have spent this much time here at the Burrow, you know?” Bill thought that would wipe the worry on his face, but Ron still seemed uptight about something.  
“Yes, but this will be the first time I’ve ever spent an extended amount of time with them. Actually, it will be the first time I’ve spent an extended amount of time with anyone in the muggle world. What if everyone can tell I’m not like them? I won’t be able to fit in as easily as Hermione does.” Bill was surprised at Ron’s admission, but was thankful he felt comfortable enough to talk to him. He could tell that it must have been weighing on his mind.  
“You know Hermione won’t let that happen. It will be easier to fit in than you think.”  
“I guess so.”  
“Are you second guessing this at all?  
“What? Going? Absolutely not! I just...I don’t want to muck this up.”  
Bill thought about Ron had just said. He wasn’t sure if he should ask this next question, but he could give Ron an out just in case.  
“Ron, can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer.” Bill waited for some response. When Ron shrugged his shoulders, he figured he’d ask anyways. “Do you fancy her? Hermione?”  
Ron looked up at him from the seat he had taken on the bed when Bill had returned earlier, “Is it that obvious?”  
Bill chuckled as he went over and sat next to him. “Only a little, but I understand where you’re coming from.”  
“You do?  
“Yeah, I was a nervous wreck, too, when I met Fleur’s parents a few months back. I think it’s a right of passage we all have to go through at some point. Are you and Hermione together?”  
“No. Was hoping to see where tonight went. ‘S not exactly easy thinking about asking out your best friend. And what happens if she says no? Or it doesn’t work out in a few months’ time. I don’t want to lose her as a friend, you know? She’s too important for that.”  
Whoa, his little brother hadn’t just grown up physically. He sounded more mature than Bill was expecting. Ron was obviously struggling with his decision to take a chance on this.  
“Well..” said Bill. “You’ll never know if you don’t take the chance. Are you willing to go for it, or sit by waiting, possibly letting some other guy snatch her up first?” Bill saw Ron’s whole body tense up.  
“No, I’ve been there and done that. I won’t let this be another Yule Ball.”  
“Yule ball? Ron, that was almost two years ago. How long have you..?”  
“Dunno. Think I finally accepted it fourth year, but I knew I felt something different towards her when she was petrified. I was terrified she’d never wake up. It drove me near insane.”  
Bill was floored. This sounded like more than just a school fling. Could a sixteen year old really understand what love was? He certainly wasn’t expecting this when he came by to check on him.  
“Ron, do you love her?” Bill had a feeling he already knew the answer, but thought that maybe Ron might need the realization.  
Ron sat in silence for a long moment. “Yeah, I reckon I do.”  
Bill nodded in acknowledgement of what Ron had just admitted. “I think you should tell her.”  
“That I’m in love with her?! Are you crazy?”  
“Well, no maybe not that yet, but you should tell her, maybe even show her, how you feel.”  
“How?”  
“You’ll know when the moment is right, just channel some of that Gryffindor courage and seize it. Trust your gut, and don’t let your brain get in the way.”  
“And if she says thanks, but no thanks?”  
“Ron, she asked you to be her date. If you ask me, I think she cares about you in more ways than a friend would, too. You’ll never know if you don’t try.”  
“Ron! Bill! You’ve got ten minutes!” Mrs. Weasley called from the stairs.  
Ron turned to Bill as he stood up to double check what he’d packed. “Thanks, Bill, for not laughing at me, and for the advice. I’ll do my best this weekend.”  
“Anytime, Ron. I’m always here if you need to talk.  
“I’m glad you’re back, by the way.”  
“Me, too.” He started to walk out the door, but stopped and turned around to say, “Oh, and Ron? If it helps, I’m rooting for you two.”  
“Thanks,” Ron said as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. He felt better than he had in a long time, finally admitting how he felt to someone else. He knew he could trust Bill with anything, and was even more thankful knowing Bill didn’t think he was completely mental.  
Ron grabbed his rucksack and headed to the bathroom to make sure he had everything he’d need. In no time at all, he’d be spending two whole days with Hermione and her parents. No Weasleys to distract or interrupt him. He wasn’t sure what tonight would bring, but he was going to trust Bill and seize whatever moment presented itself.


End file.
